The technology relates to an antenna device, and specifically to an antenna device fitted on a vehicle including a rooftop structure such as roof rails.
Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 5237617 describes an antenna device fitted on a roof of a vehicle. The antenna device according to JP-B No. 5237617 includes an antenna and an antenna case that accommodates the antenna. The antenna case protrudes beyond the roof of the vehicle by a small height, e.g., about 70 mm or less. The antenna case has a streamlined shape, with its height decreasing as is closer to a tip, and with its side face narrowing inwardly as is closer to the tip. Thus, the antenna device prevents the antenna from being damaged at the time of garaging or car washing.